<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幼帝二世】Melt-白茶狗凍 by koorikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435963">【幼帝二世】Melt-白茶狗凍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa'>koorikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幼帝二世】Melt-白茶狗凍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【幼帝二世】Melt-白茶狗凍</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-sd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-sdc box">
      <ul class="m-nav m-nav-1">
				
				
				
				

				<li class="m-sch">
					
					
						
					
				</li>
			</ul>
      <h1 class="m-title">
				<a class="ttl" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/">白茶狗凍</a>
			</h1>
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-hdimg">
        <p>				<a class="img" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/"></a><br/>				<a class="lnkabout" href="#">关于我</a>		<br/>			</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-mnc">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-bd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-bdc">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about box f-dn">
            <p class="ct">wb：纯情的狗凍<br/>仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="sd">
              <p><br/>							<span>关于</span><br/>						</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt box">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ct">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ctc box">
                  <h2 class="ttl">
                    <a href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_f14e49e">【幼帝二世】Melt</a>
                  </h2>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="txtcont">
                    <p> 假的韦伯，真的二世 <br/>网络波动，补偿圣晶石x3💁🏻<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>这世上何曾有过冻骨的火、灼热的冰、柔软的铁以及坚硬的云？向一个普通人提问，无论是谁，条件反射之下都会给出否定的回答，然而在魔术存在的世界里，这却并非是不可能的事。 <br/>若非如此他也不会呈现出这样的姿态，冰雪冻结成火焰，浮云熔铸为钢铁，他三十好几的灵魂披上少年的皮囊。 <br/>食堂的门光可鉴人，冰冷的金属上隐约反射着他的身形。他看着那矮小瘦弱的影子，内心的不快大于无奈。埋在少年人畜无害的皮下，仍属于埃尔梅罗二世的灵魂，狂躁地回想起那中国英灵所说的“祸福相倚”。 <br/><br/>前一天埃尔梅罗二世刚刚从高难度的任务中解放出来，为久违的短暂休息长舒一口气。当夜他睡得并不安稳，梦里全是阴森黑暗的监牢，摇摇欲灭的烛火，潮湿的墙壁，沾血的刑具以及魔性的笑声。清晨时他被梦魇住，几番挣扎而难以苏醒，好在亚历山大在他近侧，轻轻拍着他的脊背将他唤醒。 <br/>他醒来时感到短暂的恍惚，觉得亚历山大的个子似乎一夕之间长了不少。等到他稍微清醒了一些时才发觉不对，对二人而言分外狭小的床铺竟还稍有余裕。 <br/>亚历山大看着他，眼睛里既有疑惑又有惊喜。他唤“老师”却语尾上扬，年轻的王者从未使用过这般不确定的语调。 <br/>埃尔梅罗此时才感到后颈清凉，一头长发早不知去向何处，及至颈部他才摸见扎手的发尾。 瞬间他如同被雷电劈打一般从床上跳起，冲到镜子面前。好歹他几十年间生而为人的理性没有顷刻蒸发，在他的王面前，他勉强将那F打头的恶语吞咽回去。<br/>他倒是很想拽着罗曼医生的衣领，哪怕摇晃得他吐出前天的晚饭，也要好好质问质问，他又在弄出了什么幺蛾子。但结果他仍是一副埃尔梅罗的姿态，抱着双臂紧皱眉头，只是言辞稍微多了些凌厉地表达了自己的不满。 <br/>可是他这副模样哪里会有什么威慑力，身上的宽大的T恤被他勉强塞进裤腰中，裤腿卷了一道又一道，嘟嘟囔囔地堆在不合脚的皮鞋上。<br/>“这不是挺好的吗，我倒还没有见过不想重返青春的人，再说这样的你可是可爱多了。” <br/>除了“魔力波动”之外再没有其他的答案，达芬奇听见他不悦地咋舌，笑眯眯地转向他，弯如新月的眉毛分明诉说着看热闹的意图。 <br/>他一时倒是气得跳脚，冷静下来之后也只好接受事实，更何况他自己也找不出一个合理的原因。 <br/>那年轻的御主倒还有几分靠谱，给他送来了比现在这身稍稍合适一些的衣服，可她偏偏让亚历山大送来。 <br/>“我需要一个人想一想。” <br/>他站在门口从亚历山大手中接过衣物，沉默了片刻对他说道。 他不习惯这视角，平日里他们说话至少有三十厘米的距离，可现在亚历山大就在他眼前，宛如在昏暗的夜中。 <br/>“好。”王似乎没有什么顾虑，爽利轻快地回答他，一句话都没有多问。 <br/><br/>御主给他送来的衣服与他平日所着一般无二，黑色衬衫，长裤，暗红的领带。他把领带套上脖子，系了几次，又都被他扯了下来。这不灵巧的身体尚不能闭着眼睛将领带系好，但他也不想去照那镜子，美杜莎是因自己的倒影而失败，他恐怕自己也会。<br/>他伸手去摸放在床头柜上的烟盒，却扑了个空。 他的思想还未适应这具身体的尺度，他的手指离那烟盒尚有几厘米的距离。 <br/>“啧。” <br/>他像猎食的猫科动物一样猛然扑向烟盒，将其紧紧攥在手中。他将香烟成功塞入嘴里，暴躁地蹂躏着不熟悉的短发，好不容易才将烟点燃，然而尚未享受那亲切的气息，他就剧烈地咳嗽起来，眼睛里都逼出泪水。 <br/>太不中用了，他在心中暗骂，愤怒随着咳嗽的剧烈而增长，待到呼吸平静之后却又沉寂如死水。 <br/>他低头看着指间的烟，和这年轻的双手，毫不迟疑的将烧红的半截烟攥进右手中。少年未经历过多少疼痛的身体下意识就要松开手，埃尔梅罗却将将右手紧握住。 <br/>你本该经受比这更甚百倍的疼痛，他对着某人说到，但这里除却他并无旁人。<br/><br/> 埃尔梅罗二世还在犹豫不前时，食堂的门突然打开了，身穿洋服的女孩出现在门后。 <br/>“呀，这里有个好可爱的男孩子。” <br/>他未能躲开女孩软糯的小手，如同羔羊一样被拉入门中，一时之间门内所有的视线都聚集过来。 <br/>“嚯，小不点军师来了。” 蓝发的小不点作家一贯毒舌，看来这早上刚刚发生的事情已传遍了迦勒底的各个角落。 <br/>人人都想看看，那个平日里冷漠严厉的军师，是否自幼就是那副苦大仇深的模样。他们围在埃尔梅罗周围，叽叽喳喳吵嚷个不停。 <br/>“呜哇，你是得罪了多少神明才会长成那样。” <br/>“个子是不是长得太多了，你是吃了圣杯吧？？” <br/>他当然不乐意如同动物一样被观看，可他再怎么横眉冷对，少年的眉目却总没有冰凌的锐利刺骨，再怎么紧皱眉头，眉间也不会出现犁沟般的皱纹。 <br/>可他又不能真的自暴自弃，顺着这外表耍小孩脾气，哭叫着让他们都走开，这不是埃尔梅罗二世所为。 <br/>他在混乱间瞥一眼远处，亚历山大正坐在赫拉克勒斯的肩头，他们似乎在布置高处的装饰，刚刚因为骚动转过头来。<br/> 那狂化的半神英雄大部分时间平静沉默，却也疏离人群，但惟独与有他血统的亚历山大亲近。他们之间甚至时常交谈，天知道亚历山大如何听懂他的吼叫声。 <br/>亚历山大凑向赫拉克勒斯的耳朵说了些什么，随后轻巧地从他身上跃下。难道他这次又需要他的王来拯救？埃尔梅罗忍不住咬紧嘴唇。 <br/>但亚历山大却没有分开人群来到他身边，反倒是身形魁梧的狂战士突然大吼起来，黏贴在墙壁的气球应声爆裂，整齐地摆在桌上的餐具相互撞击。 <br/>等到骚动平息时，埃尔梅罗的身边已经没有看看热闹的英灵了。<br/><br/>御主正值十七八岁爱热闹的年纪，总能找到借口，给平常的日子找个理由，硬生生过成节日。想来她一夕之间肩负起拯救世界的使命，实在过于残酷，于是这小小的任性也就无足轻重了。 <br/>这次不知为何的庆祝会已经开始过半，埃尔梅罗还未发现亚历山大的身影。他从那英雄肩上跳下，不动声色地为他解围之后就消失踪影，简直像是特地地避开。 <br/>他向王要求独处的时间，王慷慨地给予。他还有什么不满。 <br/>他只是想亚历山大的好奇心足以膨胀至欧亚大陆尽头，可他竟什么都不问，寂静如迦勒底钢铁堆砌的寒夜。<br/>也许他失望了，埃尔梅罗不经意地想。他拿起放在手边的杯子，贴近鼻下才问道一股酒味，于是赶紧放下。这具身体必定是一杯就倒的。 <br/>他伸着脖子在桌上寻找水壶，一转头却看见相貌俊美的枪兵站在不远处，一副欲言又止的样子。 <br/>“有什么想说的就说吧。” <br/>埃尔梅罗拍了拍身边的空座，迪卢木多犹豫了片刻，才在他身边坐下。 <br/>“最开始听到‘埃尔梅罗’时，我只是以为您与我那位曾经的主人有些因缘，但实在没有想到会是这样。” 他细长的手指紧握着酒杯，略显勉强地笑了一笑。 <br/>“我听说英灵被再次召唤时不会记得曾经被召唤时发生的事。” <br/>“也许因为这里的召唤程序与圣杯战争并不相同，”他顿了顿，解释似的说，“我也只是隐约记得。” <br/>这可不像是“隐约记得”的表情，埃尔梅罗忍不住想。 <br/>“你想问什么吗？关于老师的事？” <br/>“不，不用了，”青年苦笑，“我只是觉得，这么说也许不准确，有种故人重逢的感觉。”<br/>埃尔梅罗沉吟片刻，兀自说了起来。 <br/>“他是非常优秀的魔术师，也是非常优秀的老师。既有骄傲的灵魂又有一颗赤子之心，他的爱很强烈，恨也不会掩藏。我那时什么都不懂，一味觉得他有眼无珠，没有发现我的才华。现在想来，他对我的评价是对的。” <br/>迪卢木多惊讶地看着他，没料到他会说出这样的话来。 <br/>“尽管我不认为他能赢得圣杯战争，但他的死多少与我的行动有关，我对此感到很愧疚。” <br/>“但很抱歉，即使允许我回到过去，我还是做出同样的选择。我从未后悔。”<br/>迪卢木多睁大了眼睛，突然笑了出来。 <br/>“对不起，我刚才说错了，您果然还是埃尔梅罗二世，没有丝毫改变。” <br/>“我就当作这是称赞了。” <br/>他拿起刚刚推远的杯子，向青年举杯。 <br/><br/>少年的身体尚不能领略美酒的甘甜，琥珀色的液体一杯杯下肚却都是苦涩的。也许这本来就是劣酒，如同那时候突然出现在他屋内的不明液体，他只喝了一口就辣出眼泪，高大如山岳的征服王发出响彻云霄的笑声。 <br/>现在他已经练就一身千杯不醉的本领，可以和他的王推杯换盏千万回。 <br/>唉，他又忘了，那是埃尔梅罗二世的身体，并非是韦伯·维尔维特。韦伯·维尔维特尚在原地无法前进，只能看着健硕美丽的黑马奔驰而去，马蹄扬起尘埃呛人。<br/>不知何时他手中已没有了酒杯，可他的喉咙却依旧干渴。嗓子里似乎撒上了一大把粗石砺子，将他体内的水分全部榨取干净。他抬起头，发现自己果真处于沙漠之中，骄阳灼人，他虚脱如翻滚的飞蓬。 <br/>这是他的王的场所，但这地点却将他拒绝，甚至要让他枯死于此。这必定是王的授意吧，聚集于他身边的净是声名流传千古的英雄魂魄，有死的凡人没有容身之所。 <br/>他挣扎着前进，可何处才是前方呢，王的所在才是他的前方，可这里只有漫漫黄沙。 <br/>那红色的斗篷突然出现了，他既像是俊美的少年，又像是魁梧的王者。他忙不迭的呼唤，可干哑的喉咙只挤压出灼热的风。 <br/>伊斯坎达尔，亚历山大。 <br/>王就要转身远去了，他奋力迈开步子，想要向前追赶，却突然坠落于那开天劈地的裂缝之中。 <br/> <br/>亚历山大轻轻握着埃尔梅罗的手，他的手比以往要细嫩洁白，手心却有烧灼的伤口。只一天时间，他就将自己弄伤，亚历山大微笑，他好像真的变成不留神就会摔倒的儿童。 <br/>他喝多了酒，陷入浓醇的睡眠中，但他似乎难受的很，额上冒出一层细汗，喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟。 亚历山大尽可能轻柔地给他的伤口涂药， 药膏清凉似夏日的泉水，不知道能否安抚他躁动的梦境。 <br/>纸片般的少年身躯突然抖动了一下，未及亚历山大抬眼，他的手便反被握住。眼前细瘦的胳膊上青筋暴起，刚刚涂抹上的药膏合于二人手间，沾染上粘腻的汗水。 <br/>少年的眼睛上蒙着一层雾气，他虚弱而急切，用嘶哑的声音问：“你去哪儿了？” <br/>亚历山大一时不知该如何回答他，片刻之后他的眼神逐渐清明，仿佛觉得说错了话，讪讪地松开了手。 <br/>“我不是...” <br/>他现在是完全清醒了，为自己一时的脆弱懊悔不已。辩解的话语脱口而出，但他却不知如何继续，一时之间只剩下沉默。 <br/>“喝点水吧。” <br/>他接过亚历山大递来的水杯，一口喝干，干涸的喉咙得到灌溉，但他却发现要说话仍然是那么艰难。 <br/>亚历山大似乎并不着急，他再次握住埃尔梅罗的手，用浸过凉水的细软纱布擦干净他的掌心。 <br/>“你知道我还是埃尔梅罗，不管外表如何，我没有变。” <br/>亚历山大的动作停下，他感到年轻帝王灼灼的视线，却不愿抬眼。<br/>他想说我不是那个弱小无知的小孩，只知道等待而不知行动，辜负他人的爱与期待。 可他却不能说，难道他惧怕的当真是倒退回十几年前的自己？ 他察知自己变回少年面貌的时候，竟下意识确认那中国英灵的存在。 <br/>他哪里是惧怕变回过去，那过去在他灵魂中从未消失过。 <br/>亚历山大突然从外侧握住他的手，避开他手心的伤口，向他凑近。他脱了鞋钻到床上，熟稔地将他搂住，他从前只能勉强抱住他，现在却格外轻易。 <br/>“我当然知道，你就是你，不管是埃尔梅罗二世还是韦伯·维尔维特。” <br/>亚历山大第一次叫出这个名字，感觉新鲜而又熟悉。他近乎怜爱地注视着他，低声说道：“因为你们是一人，都是我的臣下，我的珍藏与宝藏，我甚至愿意将你放入我的小箱里。” <br/>“所以你不能讨厌他，不能讨厌自己，我会生气的，因为你是我所爱的，不能被人贬低。” <br/>亚历山大手臂间的身躯突然像松下的弦，他颤抖着呼吸，如同许久未自由地享有过空气。<br/>“笨蛋。” <br/>这话究竟是出自埃尔梅罗之口，还是韦伯·维尔维特呢？这问题并无意义，刻印于他身上的界限已然模糊消散。 <br/>他在亚历山大身上闻见成熟的橄榄，柔软的绒毯，以及浓稠的神酿与水融合的气味。 <br/>他感到好梦正在前来。<br/><br/><br/>End</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="sd">
                <p><br/>								<a class="date" href="#">2017/04/09</a><br/>							</p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="m-info box">
              <p><br/>							<a class="hot" href="#">热度 204</a></p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<span class="tags"></span></p>
              <p>
                <span class="tags">								<a class="tag" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96">幼帝二世</a></span>
              </p>
              <p>
                <span class="tags">								<a class="tag" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo">fgo</a></span>
              </p>
              <p>
                <span class="tags">								<a class="tag" href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96">帝二世</a></span>
              </p>
              <p>
                
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<br/>							</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<br/>						</p>
            </div>
            <div class="m-cmthot">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc">
                <p></p>
                <div class="m-cmt">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="box">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="nctitle">
                      <p>评论</p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-hot">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="box">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="nctitle">
                      <p>热度(204)</p>
                    </div>
                    <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youketelaxier17011.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youketelaxier17011.lofter.com/">Horus</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xxx013.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xxx013.lofter.com/">您所查看的用户不在服务区</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/">|･ω･｀)</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nix7829.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nix7829.lofter.com/">千里笑顏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/">光总的锅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mmsama631.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mmsama631.lofter.com/">桃野</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://2445406809.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2445406809.lofter.com/">六游</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2445406809.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2445406809.lofter.com/">六游</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yilumama.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yilumama.lofter.com/">地府血骨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://74802977.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://74802977.lofter.com/">👂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/">萧何楼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bmyky.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bmyky.lofter.com/">白鱼入粥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/">朝南西</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://otaiyoucaile.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://otaiyoucaile.lofter.com/">otaiyoucaile</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shadowhiterindo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shadowhiterindo.lofter.com/">长枫海默。（高三长弧）</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://onenight--tisen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://onenight--tisen.lofter.com/">不夜城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://onenight--tisen.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://onenight--tisen.lofter.com/">不夜城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/">湖心亭看雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://duchechuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://duchechuan.lofter.com/">温酒款冬</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://requiemamber.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://requiemamber.lofter.com/">-拟南-</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lethe780.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lethe780.lofter.com/">安格尔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiuyeruoyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiuyeruoyu.lofter.com/">秋羽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ao264.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ao264.lofter.com/">嗷</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://rendongshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://rendongshi.lofter.com/">忍冬侍</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gasonia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gasonia.lofter.com/">亟汁盐浆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://iamlazy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://iamlazy.lofter.com/">跳墙洛</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://muchairzi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://muchairzi.lofter.com/">苦味之黑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wired-life.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wired-life.lofter.com/">您好</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wired-life.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wired-life.lofter.com/">您好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dengfengguilai429.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dengfengguilai429.lofter.com/">等风归来</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://windyxiatiandeyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://windyxiatiandeyu.lofter.com/">windy夏天的鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yun7698.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yun7698.lofter.com/">沉迷学习</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yidianjing309.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yidianjing309.lofter.com/">梦熙若兰🇱🇹🇵🇱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tongzhutai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tongzhutai.lofter.com/">葉蔵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wannastars.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wannastars.lofter.com/">星辰翼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://leprapear.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://leprapear.lofter.com/">废狸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/">radise</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://quinn-d.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://quinn-d.lofter.com/">有大范围降温天气</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://saber123123123123.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://saber123123123123.lofter.com/">晓山逢鹤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/">茶茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zongranyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zongranyou.lofter.com/">海上升明日</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/">汁斯坦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lz8525.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lz8525.lofter.com/">绮波</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/">磬弦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qinyuerao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qinyuerao.lofter.com/">秦月娆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://beiyan788.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://beiyan788.lofter.com/">燕堪折</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dongyiling520.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dongyiling520.lofter.com/">一绫</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/">_只差半步成诗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/">_只差半步成诗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuparu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuparu.lofter.com/">黒神和瀬</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-pager box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pagerc">
          <ul>
						
						
						
					</ul>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-ft">
        <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://namonakihito.lofter.com/">白茶狗凍</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>